This Won't Be the Last of us
by HereInYourArms13
Summary: When Hermione boards the train for her last year..When she is attacked who will come to her rescue?  Story is better than summary


"Hey there cutie" Were the first words I, Hermione Granger, heard boarding the train for my seventh year at Hogwarts.

I turned to face the source of the voice and saw two boys who seemed to look like they were in their 6th Year. They were obviously new and didn't know who I was. All I did was smile and walk further down the hallway to find a compartment.

I thought I had gotten away from them until I felt a tug at my wrist that spun me around to face them again. My hair splayed out across my face and I ripped my wrist away from their grasp.

"Aw c'mon don't be like that sweet thing…You taken?" The second boy asked her with a smirk on his face

"Uh yes actually" I said looking for a close boy to be my pretend boyfriend

Spotting one I immediately grabbed him, without looking at his face and tugged him over to the boys. "THIS is my boyfriend" I said putting a hand on my hip in triumph.

The boys looked at him in fright and immediately said "Hey uh no hard feelings man! I didn't know!" They said putting their hands up then running off

I exhaled in relief and turned to face the newly found "boyfriend" then inhaled sharply again. There stood Draco Malfoy. Slytherin Prince. He stood there smirking as if he'd won the lottery.

"Boyfriend? Now Granger I had no idea how you felt!" He exclaimed running a hand through his silver-blonde hair.

"I…uh…er…" I stammered. I HAD actually liked him since 4th year anyway! What was I to say?

So instead I ran into the closest compartment. And it just so happens…The 6th year boys were there. They stood up smiling and pulling me against them. I was about to scream in protest but one had their hand over my mouth and the other was holding my arms behind my back.

I tried kicking the compartment door only to be kicked in the chin. Now they were trailing kisses down my neck and jaw.

"Looks like your boyfriend isn't here now is he sweetheart?" One whispered in my ear

I closed my eyes in fear. I fought In the Battle of Hogwarts! And I can't fight two 6th year boys? Now they were kissing down my neck and further down ignoring my protests. Just as soon as one grabbed the hem of my shirt, the compartment door burst open. I opened my eyes suddenly and saw a very ANGRY Draco.

He grabbed both by the back of their shirts and then punched them in the face. They fell in a heap onto the ground. They both groaned and held their faces.

"Keep your FILTHY hands off of my girlfriend got it?" He exclaimed

They nodded and ran out still clutching their faces. He slammed the door behind them and took a few deep breaths. Then he turned to me and ran a hand through his hair again. He looked at me then smiled apologetically, then sat down in a seat. I just stood there gazing at him.

His hair was tousled a bit from him running his hand through it so much, his cheeks were tinted pink and his silver eyes were dancing in the sunlight pouring in from the window. He looked up at me then motioned for me to sit next to him. I hesitated at first then hurriedly rushed to sit next to him.

He sighed and put his head back in his hands. I put my hand on his leg and faced him, concerned. He looked up and smiled then leaned back and put his head on the back of the seat, facing the ceiling. He placed his hand on top of mine and a small fire felt like it was ignited underneath my skin where he touched me.

"So uh…why did you save me back there?" I asked slowly

"What were they doing to you?" He asked through clenched teeth

"Well attacking me at first and kissing me…and thank goodness you came in at that time because they were about to take my shirt off…" I said recalling the events in my mind

He seemed to growl slightly then clenched his fist. "Granger…I'm sorry"

"I…For...what?" 

"For...letting you leave. I wish I reacted faster…this is my entire fault"

I slowly touched my fingers to his face. Once he looked at me I shook my head 'no'.

"It's my fault. I ran away because I was scared of…something. I thought the only way to escape it was to run. Truth is…you can't run away from your fears." I said looking into his eyes

"What were you afraid of?" He breathily whispered sending shivers down my back

I hesitated at first. He could reject me…But he could also accept me. And I'm Hermione Granger! I can't fear anything!  
>"Well…I was scared…to tell you how I feel" I said looking down at my lap "I really like you Draco. Ever since 4th year. I always thought you sort of hated me you know? You probably don't even like me or anything because I mean look at me I'm…" I was cut off by Draco gently placing his fingers underneath my chin and lifting my head up to look at him.<p>

He smiled and leaned in closely. He placed his lips onto mine, which molded perfectly together. It lasted that way for about 30 seconds until he drew back a bit.

"Hermione… I have liked you for about the same amount of time. I thought that you were in love with the Filthy Weasel. Please forgive me for not telling you sooner."

I smiled at him brightly and nodded eagerly. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I settled into his chest. Soon I dozed off on him and later woke to him shaking me gently.

"Hermione…We're almost there…Wake up, love"

I sat up and looked out the window groggily. There in the distance was my home, Hogwarts. I lazily smiled and looked over at Draco.

"A new year…Our last year…" I said slowly

"Yes our last year. But this won't be the last of us" He said slowly leaning forward and kissing me once again. And he was right. This won't be the last of us. 


End file.
